Miles Hollingsworth III
Miles Hollingsworth III is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. Girls want him, guys want to be him. He's preternaturally good-looking. He can simply be described as "The Man". He just seems to breeze through life. Miles is just a kid looking for love and acceptance from his father after getting kicked out of boarding school. His father, Mr. Hollingsworth (II) is a popular businessman about to run for mayor, and won't let his reckless son get in the way. Miles loves milking his rep as an interesting troublemaker and arrives at Degrassi ready to stir things up. He is best friends with Winston Chu and good friends with Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin. He is casually dating Zoë Rivas but shows somewhat of an interest in Maya Matlin. He is portrayed by Eric Osborne. Character History Season 13 In''' Summertime, he is seen at Degrassi watching Maya bump into a display board and smiles. Later, he watches Maya do a pizza delivery scam to try to get into a club but tells Maya the scam was a good try but it won't work. She argues it will and he tells her, once again, that it won't. He also ends up offering Maya a hit of his joint, which she refuses. Maya and Miles introduce themselves and Miles gets Maya to come see the concert backstage with Zoë and Tristan by telling Maya that he's with the band. There is an incident backstage where Maya tells Tristan that Zoë's character on West Drive isn't going to be on the show anymore. Zoë then steps on Maya's foot and she trips and spills water, which results in ruining the band's equipment. A security guard comes and asks the kids whats going on and Maya tells him that Miles is with the band. The security guard says that Miles isn't with the band and leads Zoë, Tristan, Miles, and Maya away. Tristan is then saying how he doesn't want to go to jail. Miles' dad shows up and tells his son to come with him and for everybody else to go home. Miles overhears Tristan and Maya discussing how they don't have enough money to get home. He hands Maya his credit card, tells her the PIN number, and walks away. At Miles's house, he is seen stealing liquor away from a table. He introduces Maya to his buddy, Chewy. After drinking some liquor, Maya drops the bottle and Miles is scolded by his father, causing Miles to flip and jump in the swimming pool even after Maya tells him not to do anything stupid. Winston (Chewy by Miles) jokes that Maya has to "go fish him out" and she responds by saying "I can't be around guys like him" and leaves. At the end of the episode, Miles is on the bus for the trip to Paris and tells Maya that they are "going to spend the summer together, after all" and Maya tells him that she's there to spend it with her best friend, not him. In '''All I Wanna Do, Miles is seen getting out of a car in France with Winston and teases him about French girls. He is rooming with Winston and Tristan, who absent-mindedly checks out Miles while he gets dressed. Miles and Winston tease Tristan for staring, and Tristan then tells them that he is straight and has a girlfriend. The two don't believe him, but Maya then enters the room and Tristan tells them that she's his girlfriend. Later on, Miles and Winston are seen hanging out together and convince Tristan to go and hang out with Maya. He does so and to up the ante, Miles suggests that two kiss. Maya kisses Tristan, who is disgusted and Miles and Winston laugh. That same day, Miles returns to the dorm room to find that Tristan has put a sheet around his bed so that the boys will not feel uncomfortable being in the same room with him. Miles assures him that he and Winston don't care and that they're just teasing him, but Tristan doesn't believe him. When Tristan returns later, Miles has taken the sheet down and tells him that they were teasing him for trying to act straight when they already knew that he was gay. He also explains that neither him nor Winston is homophobic and is offended that Tristan would make that assumption. Tristan is relieved and says that he could hug him right then, but Miles takes his shirt off so that he can go shower, and Tristan becomes distracted and says that they can't now. Miles pulls him in for a hug anyway, and tells him that he's going to have a great summer. He then exits the room, leaving a smiling Tristan alone. It is obvious that Tristan has developed a crush on Miles. In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles walks into class with Tristan and is seen to be teaching him french. He then goes to sit elsewhere, and Tristan tells Maya that Miles bought him food. Tristan also confesses that he believes Miles to be gay, and Zoe reveals that she too is after him and that he's straight. Madame enters and tells the students that she wants everyone to buy French food for the rest of the class to sample and that they should be in groups of two people. Miles agrees to be partners with Tristan, which angers Zoe. Later on, Tristan and Miles go to a restaurant where Miles orders food for him. Tristan tries to get Miles to comment on the cashier, but he just claims that she isn't his type. A song begins to play and Tristan says that he loves the song, to which Miles embarrassingly admits he did a dance to once. He then tells Tristan that he took a hip hop class as a young boy when his sister was in tap dancing lessons next door, although his father pulled him out soon after finding out. Tristan apologizes on his behalf and Miles shrugs and claims that they just don't see eye to eye, but thanks Tristan for being a good friend. Tristan then kisses Miles, who doesn't kiss back. He is embarrassed, but Miles tells him that it's not a big deal and to forget about it. That night, Tristan tells Maya that he thinks that Miles liked the kiss and is considering asking him out. Right then, the two discover Zoe in Miles' lap on the couch stroking his hair. In About a Girl, Miles first appears in a classroom making out with Zoe and then takes his seat for class. He is then seen making out with Zoe again, below the balcony. Maya and Tristan form a plan to stop Miles and Zoe from making out. The plan goes wrong when Maya dumps water on the teacher instead of Miles and Zoe and they both get detention. Miles and Zoe are seen looking up at the balcony and laughing at Maya and Tristan. He last appears when Maya is scrubbing the floors because she ended up in detention. He confronts her about the water incident and she says he has done worse. Maya says she is just annoyed with him and his girlfriend, Zoe, always making out. Miles says she isn't his girlfriend. Maya asks if he makes out with random girls. Miles tells Maya if they ask and then he asks her if she wants to kiss. Maya says no. He then confirms she did it because she likes him but Maya freaks out and says she doesn't like him and that Tristan likes him. Maya also mentions the kiss Miles and Tristan shared. Miles looks over Maya's shoulder just in time to see Tristan standing there and listening to their conversation. When Tristan leaves, Miles asks Maya again if they want to kiss. In Cannonball, 'Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her, and she takes Winston. When Maya says she doesn't need a guy like him around right now, he looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. Trivia *He is the first character in Degrassi History to be named directly after his father and grandfather. *He was kicked out of boarding school for starting a fire. **This makes Miles the second character to intentionally start a fire, the first was Paige. **Miles is also the fourth character to set fire to a building, the others being Caroline Nash, Paige Michalchuk, and Emma Nelson. *Miles's dad is running for mayor in Season 13. *He smokes marijuana and drinks. *His Twitter *He shares many similarities with past Degrassi characters Declan Coyne and Peter Stone. *He is the fifth character to have an abusive father. The other four being Rick, Liz, Craig, and Jane. *He is rumored to like Maya and have Zoe and Tristan fall for him. *He has at least one sister, as confirmed in My Own Worst Enemy. *He took a hip hop class when he was younger until his dad took him out of it. *Miles is one of the six heterosexuals to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other five were Griffin (by Marco), Peter (by Riley), Holly J. (by Fiona), Adam (also by Tristan) and Campbell (also by Tristan). *Miles is the third heterosexual to be crushed on by Tristan. The first was Adam, and the second was Cam. Quotes *(To Maya): "Nice try. It's not gonna work." (First line) *(To Maya): "''Looks like we'll spend the summer together, after all." *(To Tristan): "Do I scream 'homophobe' or something?" *(To Maya and Winston): "Now what should we do for an encore? Swim?" *Tristan: "I was just thinking about-" Miles: "My abs?" *(To Tristan): "Boo hoo rich kid, right?" *(To Maya): "Are you sure you don't wanna kiss me?" *(To Maya): "I knew you'd come crawling back." *(To Maya): "Don't say I never did anything for you." *(To Maya): "Must've caught me on a good day." *(To Zoe): "I'm a man of my word" Relationships *Zoë Rivas **Start Up: '''My Own Worst Enemy (1304) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores